


Cherry Kisses

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My A.C.E OneShots [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cotton Candy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, some other members are mentioned - Freeform, they're just soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: A new amusement park opens up andof course Junhee wanted to visit it, dragging his boyfriend along
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: My A.C.E OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601158
Kudos: 22





	Cherry Kisses

It was 8am in the morning when Junhee kicked Donghun out of bed with an excited scream.  
"Come on, get your ass out of the bed and get dressed" he told the older while jumping around in Donghun's bedroom.  
"Oh my god, shut up I'm tired" Donghun growled before grabbing Junhee's wrist and pulling him into bed again. "How long have you been awake already?", he asked the younger while burying his face in his neck.  
"Maybe a few hours. I was just too excited to sleep that long" Junhee told him before getting out of the older's grip again and standing back up, dragging Donghun's blanket with him leaving him only in shorts and a loose t-shirt.  
"How can someone be so excited about an amusement park?", Donghun asked laughing while sitting up.  
"You know how much I love them and the fact that a new one opens today way nearer than the others is a reason to get excited! Now come on, I want to get on the way" Junhee whined as he pulled Donghun up by his hands.  
"Okay okay, I'm getting ready, just give me a few minutes" Donghun gave in and wandered to his closet, taking out some clothes that were fitting for a date as well as an day out in an amusement park. He also decided to pack some spare clothes if there should be any attractions where they could possibly get wet as he didn't intend to run around the whole day in wet clothes.  
He didn't even bother to go to the bathroom to change as Junhee has already seen him like this plenty of times.  
After he changed, Junhee dragged him to the kitchen where Donghun's roommate Sehyoon was currently eating breakfast.  
"Good morning Hyung, we'll probably be out the whole day but there are some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge if you're hungry. And if you don't want to eat those I'm pretty sure Byeonkwan would be happy to take you out to lunch or dinner" Junhee said with a grin while grabbing the two paperbags where he had already put sandwiches in.  
Sehyoon blushed slightly at the statement but nodded anyway. "Thanks Jun, have a nice day".

Even though the park was nearer than the others they had visited so far it still took 40 minutes for them to get there, so it was 8:50am when they arrived in the parking lot, ten minutes before the park would open.  
"See? We're here in time, there was no reason to stress me like that" Donghun told his boyfriend before getting out of the car and getting a parking ticket.  
"Better safe than sorry" Junhee shrugged as he took Donghun's hand and led the way to the gates. There were already a lot of people as the opening of the park was promoted a lot in the media.   
Donghun spent those minutes with checking his social medias and answering the text he couldn't answer after getting up.   
"Come on Hun, the gates are opening" Junhee exclaimed as he once again took hold of the other's hand and dragged him along.   
The older of the two paid the tickets and they entered the park.   
Junhee was amazed by everything immediately, taking out his phone and taking some pictures.   
"Donghun, smile for the camera!", he called as he focused the camera on his boyfriend.   
The latter laughed, "shouldn't I be taking pictures of you? You'll be the one posting them" he said as he reached out for the phone, taking it from the younger so he could take the photos.   
"Yeah, but I also want some new, decent pictures of you" Junhee murmured as he gave him the phone.   
"You'll get some, sooner or later. I promise" Donghun laughed as he took some pics before giving him back his phone, instead taking his hand and intertwinding their fingers.   
"Where do you want to go first?", Donghun then asked him while looking at a map of the park. It was way bigger than he expected it to be and he was actually pretty amazed by how many attractions they seemed to have.   
"There" Junhee said, pointing at one point from the map where a dark forest was pictured.   
"Okay then, let's go, it's almost on the other side of the park" Donghun told him and started walking.   
They walked rather slow because Junhee wanted to have a good look at everything but Donghun didn't mind, he was just happy seeing Junhee all smiley and giggly like that.   
After about 20 minutes of walking they arrived at their destination and Junhee was clenching Donghun's hand like crazy.   
"Are you sure you want to go onto that?", the latter asked. He himself didn't have any problems with horror-rides but Junhee was easy to scare and would occasionally even cry if something became too scary.   
"Yeah..." he stuttered, looking up to Donghun.   
"You don't have to if it's too scary for you, no one will judge you" Donghun told him as he caressed the hand he was holding.   
Junhee slowly nodded, earning a smile from Donghun.  
"Then let's go and look for something more fun" Donghun stated and began to walk again.

They ended up going on most of the rollercoasters where Donghun would be safe not to puke during or right after and after those they went into a mirror maze and two water rides, where they luckily didn't get terribly wet.

"OMG, Donghun they have cherry flavored cotton candy!!", the younger one suddenly exclaimed, startling the other.  
"Could you please not give me a heart attack? I'm too young to die already" Donghun whined.  
"But cotton candy. Cherry cotton candy" Junhee repeated, looking at Donghun with big puppyeyes.  
"Okay, I'll get you some, just don't scream at me like that again" the latter laughed and got up from the bench they were sitting on.

When he came back, Junhee was already waiting for him with a big grin on his face, reaching for the cone with the sugary sweet on it.  
"I hope it actually taste like cherry, that shit was expensive" Donghun exclaimed as he gave it to the other.  
"I hope so too. If it doesn't taste good this park is trash" Junhee joked as we took a bite out of the candy.  
Donghun couldn't help but smile at the scenery in front of him and took out his phone to capture the moment.  
Junhee's eyes lit up when he tasted the intense cherry flavor. "I think this is the best cotton candy I ever had" he stated, taking another bite before holding it towards Donghun.  
"Wanna try?", he asked him.  
Donghun nodded and took a step forward to the other.  
He leaned down but instead of going for the candy he pressed his lips onto the other's, pulling back after softly licking over them.  
"Yep, totally tastes like cherry" he said with a smirk while watching Junhee blush like crazy and hiding his face behind the cloud like candy.  
"We're in public" Junhee quietly said.  
"Imagine what I would do if we wouldn't be" Donghun teased before ripping off a bit of the cotton candy and eating it like he was supposed to only moments ago.  
"It tastes better eating it off of you" he grinned, making the other to blush even harder.


End file.
